esperance
by Profe Fest
Summary: Sederas apapun, hujan pasti akan reda. Kemudian melahirkan pelangi dengan beragam warna. Dengan demikian, keputusasaan pun pasti akan berganti menjadi harapan. / Amari x Original Female Character / Threeshot plus extra chapter / RnR?
1. alive

**Title: esperance**

 **Disclaimer: Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji dan** ** _headcanon_** **yang ditulis diambil dari** ** _headcanon_** **Shirow Miwa mengenai D-Kikan pada 1960. Saya hanya memiliki OC saya di sini dan tidak ada keuntungan yang didapat penulis dari fanfiksi ini kecuali kepuasan batin**

 **Warning: OC,** ** _setting_** **canon, straight, OOC, typos, dan segala kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan**

 **Fanfiksi ini sudah saya publikasi di blog saya sebelumnya, tetapi memiliki beberapa perbedaan dengan yang saya publikasi di blog**

 **Selamat membaca!**

.

.

 _chapter 1_

 _alive_

.

.

Apa yang tak pernah diduga Kaminaga setelah perang usai 15 tahun silam adalah telegram _itu_. Setelah membaca isinya, tubuhnya segera tegak berdiri dan kakinya sontak melangkah lebar-lebar keluar ruangan. Dadanya bergejolak, segudang pertanyaan menyesaki benak. _Benarkah? Mungkinkah?_

"Kaminaga,"

Suara Tazaki membuyarkan pikirannya. Kepalanya ditolehkan, pandangnya sontak bertemu dengan rekan sejawatnya yang kini telah ikut menua. Tazaki mengerut kening, matanya memicing. Tergesanya Kaminaga jarang tertangkap matanya, dan pastinya bukan tentang permasalahan remeh.

"Ada apa? Buru-buru sekali." Tazaki menyuarakan keganjilan itu pada akhirnya. Matanya tak terlepas dari Kaminaga yang masih bungkam. "Kau mau ke mana?"

"Ini urusan serius, Tazaki." Jawaban sembunyi-sembunyi Kaminaga menambah kerutan di dahi Tazaki. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. D-Kikan kutitipkan padamu."

"Berapa lama?" Tazaki mencegah pria itu melangkah dengan tanya. "Kau tahu sendiri menitipkan D-Kikan bukan persoalan sepele."

"Dan _ini_ juga bukan permasalahan remeh." Gelagat Kaminaga kian gelisah, seolah beban seluruh dunia tengah dihempaskan di pundaknya.

Tazaki menyimak raut rekannya itu saksama. Wajah yang telah menua sepertinya, keriput yang tumbuh di mukanya, juga rambut yang tak lagi secoklat dulu. Kaminaga memang berubah, mulai dari fisik hingga ke dalamnya. Wibawanya tampak lebih matang, karenanya pula Yuuki- _san_ memercayakan D-Kikan padanya. Pastilah keputusan pria itu untuk pergi bukan hanya didasarkan pada emosi semata, Kaminaga telah memperhitungkannya masak-masak hingga sampai pada pilihan tersebut.

"Persoalan apa?" Tazaki akhirnya bertanya dengan nada yang lebih halus. "Aku mesti tahu. Yang lain bisa bertanya padaku."

Kaminaga menimbang sejenak sebelum berucap lirih seolah tak ingin terdengar orang lain, "Jitsui dan Yuuki- _san_ menemukan _taring_."

Tazaki ganti terperengah.

.

.

"Paman Tazaki, lihat Paman Kaminaga tidak?"

Tazaki hanya mengulas senyum ramahnya seperti biasa. "Tidak, aku belum melihatnya. Sepertinya dia pergi lagi," dustanya.

"Oh ... begitu ...," Emma menunduk, agak kecewa.

Tazaki memperhatikan dara itu sesaat. Emma sudah bukan lagi gadis cilik yang baru dibawa Amari dari misi, ia telah menjelma menjadi dara berambut merah sedada yang anggun nan jelita. Namun, rautnya yang selalu terang-terangan tak pernah berubah.

"Oh ya, Emma, memang ada perlu apa kau mencari Kaminaga?" Berusaha mengalihkan topik, Tazaki kembali bertanya.

"Ah, itu ... Papa bilang mau bertemu lagi. Tapi, Papa tidak bilang mau bicara apa."

.

.

.

Amari sudah tak bisa menjejaki tanah lagi. Misi terakhir membuat kakinya kehilangan fungsi. Kegiatannya kini hanya mengajar para calon agen mata-mata baru sembari duduk di kursi roda, kadang Emma membantu mendorongnya. Usia mengikis kemudaannya, janggut pun perlahan tumbuh di dagunya. Namun, setidaknya, hal itu tak mengurangi ketampanan maupun kemampuannya.

Namun, meski perang telah lewat lima belas tahun, pria itu tak jua bisa menyingkirkan seseorang dari pikirannya. Sosoknya menghantui, lebih-lebih daripada kengerian akan perang.

"Yo." Sapaan ringan disertai tepukan singkat di bahu menyadarkan Amari dari masa lalu. Pria itu menolehkan kepala ke belakang, menemukan Tazaki tengah mengangkat sebelah tangannya sebagai gestur menyapa.

"Kukira yang kupanggil bukan partner Kaminaga," kekeh Amari jenaka sembari menggerakkan kursi rodanya agar berhadapan dengan rekan sejawatnya.

"Kaminaga pergi entah ke mana, jadi aku yang menggantikan," Tazaki mengulas senyum ramahnya seperti biasa, kemudian duduk di sebuah kursi kayu. "Kenapa tiba-tiba memanggil? Mau bernostalgia sambil minum-minum?"

" _Pass_." Kekeh Amari kembali meluncur. "Kali terakhir Jitsui datang dan memeriksaku, aku kena omel panjang perihal bahaya minum-minum di usia segini."

Tazaki tak menahan tawanya. "Terdengar seperti Jitsui sekali."

"Nah."

Keduanya kembali menguntai tawa, mengingat masa-masa lampau yang menggelitik perut mereka. Tawa Tazaki yang pertama reda, senyumnya tetap bertahan meski tawanya telah usai. Matanya memandangi sejenak Amari yang tengah menghentikan tawa sebelum akhirnya melayangkan tanya.

"Jadi, kenapa?"

Amari tak segera menjawab, bibirnya hanya memberi Tazaki sebuah senyum sendu. Jemarinya mengetuk pegangan tangan pada kursi rodanya, berpikir sejenak. Tazaki tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan rekan sejawatnya itu, tetapi dari matanya saja, Tazaki tahu Amari telah meninggalkannya dan menyeberangi lintas waktu.

"Biasanya aku hanya akan cerita ini pada Kaminaga. Kau tahulah, karena umur kami kurang lebih sama," Amari kembali terkekeh singkat sejenak. "Aku tak bisa cerita pada yang lain soal ini, bahkan pada Emma sekalipun."

"Kemarin, aku bermimpi lagi tentang Miyo."

.

.

.

 _"Selama kau hidup, hatiku akan terus bersamamu, kah?"_

 _"Kenapa?" Amari tertawa renyah seraya mengelus puncak kepala seorang gadis di dekatnya. "Kau kedengaran tak puas."_

 _"Mh-hm. Habisnya terdengar pasrah sekali," cetus gadis itu sembari menepis tangan sang pria._

 _"Nah, sudah kuduga kau akan bilang begitu."_

 _"Tapi, setidaknya lebih bagus daripada 'aku akan mencintaimu sampai mati', sih."_

 _"Begitu, kah?"_

 _"Mh-hm." Gadis itu mengangguk, lalu mengulas senyum tulus pada Amari. "Makanya, hiduplah, Amari-san. Agar hatiku tetap bersamamu sampai kapanpun. Dan aku akan tetap hidup agar hatimu selalu bersamaku."_

.

.

.

"Silakan _iris_ -nya, Tuan!"

"Ah. Terima kasih." Pria berkacamata hitam itu menjawab dengan kaku. Tangannya merogoh sakunya, lalu mengeluarkan sejumlah uang seharga bunga yang dibelinya sebelum mengambil buket yang diulurkan gadis penjaga kasir padanya. Namun, entah kenapa kakinya tak jua beranjak dari sana.

"Maaf? Apa ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ah! Maafkan saya. Saya ... saya pikir Anda mirip sekali dengan kenalan saya," jawab pria itu kikuk. Tangannya memetik sebatang bunga dari buket yang dibelinya, kemudian menyerahkannya pada gadis itu. "Sebagai tanda maaf, ambil saja ini, Nona."

"Ah, bukan masalah. Sungguh, tak perlu dipikirkan," tolak gadis itu agak malu.

"Hanya sebuah bunga tak akan merugikanku kok," kekeh pria itu tenang, lalu menyematkan sebatang bunga tadi di tangan sang gadis. "Ambillah ini. Siapa tahu kau tak akan mendapat hal seperti ini lagi, Nona ..."

Tersadar bahwa ia tak memberitahu namanya, gadis itu sontak terkesiap dan buru-buru menjawab, "Miyu. Nama saya Miyu, Tuan. Terima kasih untuk bunganya kalau begitu."

"Nah, begitu lebih baik." Pria itu tersenyum, lalu pergi usai mengucapkan terima kasih untuk kali kedua.

"Wah? Dapat bunga lagi, Miyu?" tanya salah satu karyawan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan.

" _Yaah_ ," Miyu mengendikkan bahunya, lalu memainkan bunga yang dipegangnya. "Biasa deh."

"Kau itu beruntung sekali, ya? Pasti ada saja laki-laki yang kemari untuk melihatmu," desah iri sang rekan.

"Orang tadi tidak datang untuk menemuiku kok!" bela Miyu dengan wajah menekuk. "Tapi ... rasanya memang agak familiar sih."

"Apanya?"

"Aku seperti dikunjungi masa lalu."

"... aku gagal paham."

Tawa Miyu teruntai manis di udara. "Lupakan, teruskan saja kerjamu. Nanti dimarahi Bos, _lho_."

Rekannya segera pergi, takut dipergoki. Miyu kembali memainkan bunga di tangannya, menghidu aromanya. Manis, sekaligus terasa hangat. Seperti katanya barusan: familiar. Mengingatkannya pada masa lalu yang berusaha ia buang meski tak pernah sekalipun ia lupakan.

.

.

.

"Nah, lihat siapa yang baru kembali setelah hilang sebulan lebih," cetus Tazaki seraya memamerkan senyum.

Kaminaga hanya memamerkan senyum lalu melangkah tak bersalah mendekati rekannya. " _Thanks_. Menggantikanku bukan hal yang mudah."

"Asal kau bawa kabar baik, bayarannya cukup," jawab Tazaki tanpa melunturkan kurva di bibirnya.

"Nah, kalau begitu, kau tak perlu khawatir." Kaminaga memamerkan sebatang bunga _iris_ pada pria itu. "Kita, terutama _dia_ , bakal mendengar kabar bagus."

.

.

.

Amari baru selesai mengajar kala Kaminaga masuk ke kelasnya dengan langkah yang terkesan santai.

"Yo!" Sebelah tangan Kaminaga terangkat, memberi gestur menyapa. "Gimana pelatihannya?"

"Anggota baru kita lumayan juga," sahut Amari sembari menggerakkan kursi rodanya agar berhadapan dengan pria itu. "Ke mana saja kau? Tazaki kewalahan mengurus D-Kikan selama kau tak ada."

" _Yeah_. Aku sudah dengar itu dari empunya sendiri," kekeh Kaminaga sembari duduk di atas meja. "Dia bilang akan menendangku kalau tak bawa berita bagus."

"Oh? Berita apa yang kau bawa kalau begitu? Kau pasti tak mau didepak olehnya seperti Yoru, kan?" kekeh Amari penasaran.

Kaminaga tak segera menjawab. Tangannya meletakkan sebatang bunga _iris_ di sebelahnya, lalu menyerahkannya pada rekan sejawatnya itu. "Ambil sana."

" _Ouch_. Sejak kapan kau mengucapkan kata dengan bunga? Aku jadi merinding ini diberikan laki-laki." ledek Amari sembari mengambil bunga tersebut.

"Dasar kau." Kaminaga meninju pelan bahu sang rekan. "Sayangnya, itu bukan asli dari tangan orangnya _sih_. Yang diberikan _orang itu_ keburu layu."

Amari menepis kecurigaannya mengenai orang yang disebut-sebut Kaminaga. Barangkali rekannya itu memang sengaja untuk mempermainkannya. "Memang apa yang istimewa dari bunga ini, hm?" pancingnya.

"Pesan di dalamnya ...," Kaminaga sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, "... karena berasal dari _orang itu_."

"Dalam _hanakotoba_ , _iris_ berarti berita baik," Amari dengan tenang memaparkannya dalam sekejap. "Lalu orangnya? Siapa? Teman kencan barumu?"

" _Taring._ "

Satu kata itu, yang terdengar sama sekali tak berhubungan dengan nama, berhasil membuat Amari mendadak bungkam. Matanya memandangi rekan sejawatnya, menuntut penjelasan. Kaminaga tahu, sudah saatnya rekannya punya akhir bahagia.

"Aku bertemu Miyo. Taring D-Kikan masih hidup."

.

.

.

 **to be continued**

.

.

.

 **a/n:** Halo, kembali lagi dengan saya yang hobi nyampah fandom tercinta ini dengan OC anak gadis saya /o/ /dihajar massa. Btw, buat yang belum ngeh, _iris_ itu nama bunga. Silakan dicari gambarnya gimana :")) /dor.

Buat yang nanya-nanya, dari mana tau _headcanon_ Shirow Miwa. Saya tau dari tumblr. Karena susah taruh link, saya sarankan cari di tumblr dengan tag jokergame, postingannya tanggal 3 Januari kemarin. Lalu, mari kita menangisi mata-mata tampan kita yang telah menua :"""""""")) /banjir air mata/ /HEH. Dan, yang mau liat versi yang saya taruh di blog, linknya ada di profil tapi suka aneh kalo diklik :")) Bacanya yang di kategori ' _threeshot esperance_ ' dari _alive_ , _morriña_ , dan terakhir _eternity_ ya :) Masing-masing ada sedikit modifikasi dengan yang saya publikasi di FFn dan AO3 ehe /dor. Eiya, yang di FFn sama AO3 sama kok ehehe :"))

Terakhir, untuk yang bertanya-tanya mengenai OC saya, saya akan memperkenalkannya sedikit di sini. Namanya Miyō ( _yeah_ , saya males pake o-nya yang simbol gitu, jadi pake o biasa kalau nulis. Toh kalo dibaca mirip /ditabok) dengan kanji (美葉). Tbh saya menjadikannya sebagai adik Miyoshi, tapi _yeah lol_ , barangkali akan banyak orang yang tidak setuju dengan kehadiran OC ini. Tapi, saya sudah membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati dan keburu kelewat sayang sama doi :") /lemah emang. Dan _yeah_ , _code name_ -nya 'taring'. Saya sempet dilema buat milih antara 'taring' atau 'Salome', tapi 'taring' kedengeran lebih anu(?) jadi ... kenapa nggak, ya kan? ;)

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah berkunjung! Silakan tinggalkan jejak berupa _review_ , komentar, _fangirlingan_ , atau apapun jika berkenan ;) saya akan sangat senang menerimanya /o/ sekali lagi, terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di karya saya berikutnya! /o/

.

-Salam-

Profe Fest


	2. morriña

**Title: esperance**

 **Disclaimer: Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji dan** ** _headcanon_** **yang ditulis diambil dari** ** _headcanon_** **Shirow Miwa mengenai D-Kikan pada 1960. Saya hanya memiliki OC saya di sini dan tidak ada keuntungan yang didapat penulis dari fanfiksi ini kecuali kepuasan batin**

 **Warning: OC,** ** _setting_** **canon, straight, OOC, typos, dan segala kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan**

 **Fanfiksi ini sudah saya publikasi di blog saya sebelumnya, tetapi memiliki beberapa perbedaan dengan yang saya publikasi di blog**

 **Selamat membaca!**

.

.

 _chapter 2_

 _morriña_

.

.

 _"Selama kau hidup, hatiku akan terus bersamamu, kah?"_

 _"Kenapa?" Suara kekeh pria teruntai di udara. Bersamaan itu, sebuah tangan hangat mengelus lembut puncak kepalanya. "Kau kedengaran tak puas."_

 _"Mh-hm. Habisnya terdengar pasrah sekali," cetusnya sembari menepis tangan sang pria, mengenyahkan dentum tak harmonis di dadanya._

 _"Nah, sudah kuduga kau akan bilang begitu."_

 _"Tapi, setidaknya lebih bagus daripada 'aku akan mencintaimu sampai mati', sih."_

 _"Begitu, kah?"_

 _"Mh-hm." Ia mengangguk, lalu mengulas senyum tulus pada sang pria. "Makanya, hiduplah, Amari-san. Agar hatiku tetap bersamamu sampai kapanpun. Dan aku akan tetap hidup agar hatimu selalu bersamaku."_

.

.

.

Ketika perang usai di tahun 1945, Miyo merasa waktunya berhenti tiba-tiba. Kabar mengenai pengeboman yang dilakukan Amerika terhadap Jepang memupuskan binar harapannya. Mendadak jalannya terasa berat, tubuhnya ambruk, dan pancaran kehidupan di matanya meredup. Air mata tanpa diminta menuruni pipinya, sementara sesak membanjiri dadanya.

Malam itu, ia menangis tanpa suara dengan berbaring memeluk lututnya di lantai.

.

.

.

Bukan kekalahan Jepang yang menjadi alasan keputusasaannya, melainkan karena hasil kalkulasi mengenai rekan seperjuangannya. Bagaimana dengan mereka? Selamatkah? Bagaimana dengan agensi? Apakah masih berdiri? Di mana mereka semua? Masih hidupkah pria itu?

Gadis itu menengadah, menatap langit-langit kamarnya tanpa sisa tenaga. Tangisnya reda, tetapi kesedihannya belum surut jua. Fantasi mengenai berakhirnya hidup Amari membuat kemuramannya bertambah, meluap hingga tak lagi tertampung, menyebabkan air matanya kembali turun.

"... Amari- _san_ —"

Lirih menyayat itu hanya didengar dersik subuh.

.

.

.

Dalam keputusasaannya, gadis itu tetap mendambakan kebenaran. Sekalipun ia ketakutan mengetahuinya, tetapi ia lebih suka ditampar kejujuran ketimbang berkubang dalam kedustaan. Ia berniat mencari informasi mengenai D-Kikan—karena tak ada satupun _channel_ yang bisa menghubungkannya dengan agensi mata-mata tersebut.

Sayangnya, semua itu selalu menjadi angan tanpa tindakan. Ia cemas luar biasa. _Bagaimana jika D-Kikan sudah lenyap? Bagaimana jika mereka bubar tanpa pemberitahuan? Bagaimana jika semua anggotanya telah lama menyebar di seluruh dunia untuk memulai hidup baru? Bukankah akan mencurigakan jika ada surat yang terkirim pada alamat yang tak lagi eksis? Bagaimana jika nantinya surat itulah yang mengungkap identitasnya? Bagaimana jika ia tertangkap? Bagaimana jika ia mati sementara ia harus tetap hidup membawa hati milik pria pujaannya? Bagaimana jika pria itu yang duluan meninggalkannya_ —

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang menari dalam pikiran, membuatnya selalu nyaris kehilangan kewarasan. Dukanya kembali menjajah, air matanya merebak lagi di wajahnya, dan kegilaan menyambangi pikirannya. Suratnya tak pernah selesai, selalu berhenti di tengah jalan. Bahkan angin pun enggan menyampaikannya.

Tinta dalam kertas suratnya pudar, dihujani pedih yang tak pernah bubar.

.

.

.

Gadis itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk bersembunyi. Ia mengubah nama, masa lalu, hingga penampilannya. Ia mengubah total dirinya yang seorang 'Miyo', menjadi orang lain bernama 'Miyu'.

Sekilas berbeda tipis, tetapi keduanya memiliki persona yang bertolak belakang.

Miyu adalah gadis ayu yang pemalu, kehilangan orangtuanya ketika masih remaja, dan berusaha menghidupi dirinya dengan menjadi pegawai di sebuah toko bunga. Ia bukan lagi seorang _honey trap_ agensi mata-mata Jepang yang tengah menjalani misi. Kendati demikian, gadis itu tak bisa mengubah satu hal yang tertinggal.

Baik 'Miyo' maupun 'Miyu', keduanya telah mencintai seorang pria dan tengah menunggunya—sembari berharap bahwa pria itu masih hidup dan membawa hatinya.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, setiap malam, emosi gadis itu selalu tumpah. Kesedihan, kebimbangan, keputusasaan, ketidaksabaran—semuanya bercampur hingga menjadi lumpur yang membebani dirinya. Meski begitu, ia tetap tak bisa membuang cintanya, cinta yang membuat dirinya sebegini gila dan menderita.

Malam hari selalu menjadi waktu di mana ia bergulat dengan kepiluannya. Kenangan akan masa lalunya dan pria itu selalu membuncah ketika ia sendirian. Dan ketika ia tak bisa lagi menahan ledakan emosinya, tangannya segera menyambar pena, lalu menarikan alat tulis itu di atas kertas tak bernoda.

.

 _Aku masih di sini, Kasih_

 _Terombang-ambing badai_

 _Kerinduan ini memangsaku_

 _Aku sudah lelah menunggu_

.

Puisi itu kemudian disimpan di laci terbawah, lalu ditumpuki buku agar tak pernah terjamah.

.

.

.

Malam-malam di tahun berikutnya, nestapa kian gencar menyeretnya ke neraka. Suatu waktu, gadis itu menyambar pena, lalu mencabik bantalnya membabi buta. Kapuk berterbangan di kamarnya, menyesaki napasnya, tetapi tak jua menghentikannya. Dalam kegilaan, gadis itu menggapai kertas, kemudian menulis meski napasnya tersendat dan tulisannya kusut masai.

.

 _Kau di mana, Sayang?_

 _Jemput aku pulang!_

.

Usai memberi tanda seru di akhir puisinya, gadis itu meletakkan kertasnya di atas lantai. Tangannya menutupi wajahnya, berupaya meredam suara tangisnya.

"Amari- _san_ ..." gadis itu melirih meski suaranya serak dan dadanya terasa sesak, "... apa hanya aku yang masih membawa hatimu?"

.

.

.

Lima tahun terlewati begitu saja. Gadis itu kini lebih mampu meredam emosinya. Ia tak lagi menangis setiap malamnya, kendati air matanya terkadang turun tanpa bisa dicegah. Puisi-puisinya masih berlanjut, dan semuanya selalu berakhir disembunyikan di laci terbawah hingga reput.

.

 _Rindu ini sudah bertumpuk_

 _Bersama sepi yang kian melapuk_

 _Kapan kau datang, Sayang?_

 _Bawa aku pulang_

.

Gadis itu terdiam, jemarinya berhenti mengukir kata. Angin malam merangsek dari jendela kamarnya, menerpakan dingin yang merayap bersama sunyi. Berpuluh-puluh detik habis digunakan sang gadis untuk merenung. Begitu kesadarannya kembali memijaki daratan, bibirnya kembali menggumam nama pria yang mustahil ia lupakan.

.

.

.

Sepuluh tahun terlampaui, tetapi cintanya masih bersarang di dadanya. Bukannya lenyap, cinta itu malah kian meledak-ledak. Rindunya haus akan pertemuan, merengek untuk dipuaskan. Gadis itu dilema, hatinya selalu sakit jika diingatkan cinta, tetapi ia tak sadar bahwa bisikan cinta itu tak pernah bisa ia tulikan.

.

 _Biarkan aku melupakanmu_

 _Agar aku tak lagi terbelenggu rindu_

 _Namun, tiap kali memejamkan mata_

 _Kulihat senyummu yang menawarkan cinta_

.

Gadis itu kembali menghela napas panjang, kemudian memegangi dadanya yang berdetum tak keruan. Ia bisa merasakan pria itu di antara detak kehidupannya. Sekalipun carut-marut digolak beragam perasaan, ia tahu cintanya tak bisa padam.

.

.

.

Tak ada pria lain yang bisa menggantikan pria itu. Kenangannya tak tergantikan, sosoknya nyaris selalu dimimpikan. Gadis itu tak bisa pergi dari dimensi yang pernah ia bangun bersama pria itu. Sekalipun sudah banyak pria lain yang mengulurkannya tangan dan berjanji akan membangun dimensi yang sama indahnya, gadis itu tak pernah bisa beranjak.

Pria itu beserta cintanya tak lekang dari hatinya.

.

.

.

Lima belas tahun genap sudah ia menunggu. Umurnya tak lagi muda, tetapi cintanya pada pria itu masih bergelora. Gadis itu tak peduli lagi dengan ribuan liter air mata yang sudah tumpah untuk pria itu. Yang ia tahu, hatinya tak tergoyahkan. Biarlah jika pria itu akhirnya lebih memilih kematian daripada kehidupan, atau memilih menyerahkan hatinya pada orang lain, api di hatinya tak pernah redam.

Suatu waktu, ada seorang pria yang mengunjungi toko bunga tempatnya bekerja. Wajahnya entah mengapa, membawa sang gadis mengunjungi masa lalu—ketika ia masih bekerja sebagai mata-mata dan menjalani beragam misi berbahaya. Pria itu membeli sebuket _iris_ , lalu memberinya sebatang sebagai permintaan maaf. Barangkali di lingkungannya, menatap perempuan terlalu lama adalah tindakan lancang.

Ketika pria itu sudah berlalu, gadis itu kembali memainkan batangan _iris_ yang diterimanya. Aroma manisnya menguarkan rindu, kemudian mengingatkannya pada satu hal. _Iris_ dalam _hanakotoba_ berarti berita baik.

Kebetulan, kah?

.

.

.

Sebulan usai kedatangan pria itu, gadis itu merasa rindu kian mencekiknya. Entah bagaimana, rasa itu merangkak naik dan menjajah setiap jengkal syarafnya. Perlahan, rasa itu membelenggunya kembali dalam pilu. Puisi-puisinya kembali basah oleh air mata, padahal beberapa tahun sebelumnya kertas puisinya selalu kering.

Barangkali kenangan itu jadi terngiang karena kedatangan si pria misterius. Walau menurutnya ganjil karena bukan sekali-dua kali ada pria yang memberinya bunga, tetapi baru kali itu ia menjadi sinting usai menerimanya. Sebatang _iris_ ternyata mampu memporak-porandakan kehidupan damainya.

.

 _Mau sampai kapan rindu ini menyayatku?_

 _Mau sampai kapan pedih ini membelengguku?_

 _Tolong tinggalkan aku bersama sunyi_

 _Pergilah ke ujung bumi_

 _Jangan kurung aku dalam hangatnya kenangan_

 _Serta pedihnya penantian_

.

Gadis itu menelan ludah kecut, air matanya berkumpul di pelupuk. Buru-buru disekanya dengan lengan baju, kemudian menghela napas panjang.

"Amari- _san_ ... aku masih menunggumu. Aku masih mencintaimu. Apa kau masih hidup untuk menyimpan hatiku?"

.

.

.

Esok harinya, gadis itu kembali bekerja seolah tak terjadi apapun pada dirinya. Ia kembali melayani pembeli yang mencari bunga, berusaha menolak ajakan beberapa pria nekat yang mengajaknya kencan, dan membantu beberapa rekan sepekerjaannya.

"Miyu! Tolong keluar sebentar dong!"

"Eh? Tapi aku masih _shift_ jaga kasir!" tolak gadis itu cepat.

Rekannya mendengus. "Cuma melihat beberapa bunga di pot depan kok! Sebentar saja. Aku sedang sibuk! Belum ada pembeli, kan?"

Bibir sang gadis mengerucut sesaat, kemudian bergumam mengiyakan. Buru-buru ia keluar dan memeriksa beberapa bunga. Dalam penglihatannya, tak ada yang ganjil. Ia berniat kembali masuk ke toko, tetapi angin tanpa diduga mencegahnya. Rambutnya berantakan, membuatnya berhenti dan mencoba merapikannya sejenak. Sementara tangannya sibuk, manik jelaganya berpencar, melirik sana-sini—

.

—hingga berhenti di satu titik yang sontak membuat matanya melebar.

.

Sekumpulan pria yang tak lagi muda terlihat di seberang jalan. Wajah mereka semua familiar—terlalu familiar karena tak pernah beranjak dari memorinya barang sejenak. Ada seorang perempuan muda di antara mereka, tetapi wajahnya juga amat dikenal sang gadis. Di antara orang-orang tersebut, terlihat seorang pria yang amat mencolok duduk di kursi roda. Wajahnya tak terurus, janggut tumbuh di dagunya, dan rambut cokelatnya cukup panjang. Meski demikian, Miyu (Miyo) tahu benar siapa pria itu sebenarnya.

Gadis itu sontak berbalik, membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar agar percaya yang dilihatnya bukanlah halusinasi. Beberapa kendaraan sempat berlalu-lalang di jalanan, tetapi ketika mereka melintas, orang-orang itu tak lekas lenyap dari pandangnya.

Miyu (Miyo) merasa matanya memanas, kebahagiaan meledak-ledak dalam dadanya. Tanpa memedulikan apapun, ia sontak berlari ke arah sekumpulan pria itu. Air mata mengalir deras dari matanya, ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak meluapkan kegembiraannya. Bertepatan dengan itu, kendaraan yang melintas mendadak juga berhenti. Bagaimana lampu merah mendadak menyala, gadis itu tak mau peduli. Ia terbutakan kebahagiaan dan menulikan segala suara yang terngiang.

Dengan penuh sukacita, gadis itu menghambur pada pria yang duduk di kursi roda. Kedua lengannya sontak memeluk pria itu erat, tak ingin melepaskan. Pria-pria yang lain tak mengomentari, mereka dengan penuh mahfum mengulas senyum memahami. Perempuan muda yang ada di sana pun ikut mengulas senyum lega.

"Ternyata ...," Miyu (Miyo) tanpa bisa menahan diri melirihkan gejolak kebahagiaannya, "... kau masih hidup. Kau masih menyimpan hatiku."

Pria yang dipeluknya tak segera menjawab, tetapi lengannya perlahan melingkari tubuh sang gadis. Dihirupnya aroma bunga yang menguar dari tubuh gadis yang dicintainya, aroma rindu yang akhirnya bebas dari penjaranya. Rengkuhannya erat, tak ingin melepaskan juga.

"Aku datang menjemputmu, _Miyo_ ," kata pria itu sama lirihnya.

Miyu (Miyo) tahu, ia tak perlu lagi menahan rindunya, nestapanya kini telah lenyap tak bersisa. Puisi-puisinya, berakhir pula di hari yang sama. Penantiannya tak lagi berujung pada ketidakpastian, melainkan kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

 _ **to be continued**_

.

.

.

Keterangan:

 _morriña_ = _a very deep, nostalgic and melancholic homesickness experienced as one intensely longs to return home; "a 'saudade' so strong it can even kill"._

 _hanakotoba_ = bahasa bunga


	3. eternity

**Title: esperance**

 **Disclaimer: Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji dan** ** _headcanon_** **yang ditulis diambil dari** ** _headcanon_** **Shirow Miwa mengenai D-Kikan pada 1960. Saya hanya memiliki OC saya di sini dan tidak ada keuntungan yang didapat penulis dari fanfiksi ini kecuali kepuasan batin**

 **Warning: OC,** ** _setting_** **canon, straight, OOC, typos, dan segala kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan**

 **Fanfiksi ini sudah saya publikasi di blog saya sebelumnya, tetapi memiliki beberapa perbedaan dengan yang saya publikasi di blog**

 **Selamat membaca!**

.

.

 _chapter 3_

 _eternity_

.

.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah mengirimkan secuil kabar?"

Tanya itu mengudara ketika Miyo tengah menyiapkan makan malam di dapur kediamannya. Tempat tinggalnya di Amerika setidaknya masih cukup untuk menampung tiga pria (terdiri dari Tazaki, Kaminaga, dan Amari) dan seorang perempuan muda (Emma). Sayangnya, Tazaki dan Kaminaga entah bagaimana berusaha mendesaknya agar mengizinkan mereka menginap di hotel bersama Emma (toh mereka tak akan macam-macam dengan gadis tersebut). Namun, setelah perdebatan panjang, akhirnya mereka mengalah dan sepakat untuk menginap di kediaman sang gadis.

Kini, ketiga orang tersebut lenyap, menyisakan Amari dan gadis itu seorang. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran ketiga orang itu, tetapi tak tahukah mereka meninggalkan dua sejoli yang baru melepas rindu bisa menyebabkan atmosfer canggung?

Miyo masih terdiam meski menit ketiga telah lewat. Pisaunya ia letakkan di pinggir tatakan, kemudian menghela napas panjang.

"Kau tahu, Amari- _san_ ," gadis itu memulai, pengakuannya terdengar enggan. "Aku ... aku merasa harapan hidupku terserap habis begitu mendengar kabar kalau Jepang kalah. Aku tahu, kalkulasi itu sering mampir dalam kepalaku ketika melamun. Jepang memenangkan perang agaknya ... _yaah_ , kau tahulah." Sebuah senyum pahit dilemparkan gadis itu sesaat pada sang pria.

"Tapi, bukan itu yang membuatku merasa gontai. Aku hanya ... aku tak bisa membayangkan, kalian di mana? Apa kalian masih hidup? Bagaimana dengan D-Kikan? Apa agensi juga runtuh bersamaan dengan tentara? Atau barangkali, ternyata kalian sudah lebih dulu dilenyapkan mereka?" Napas gadis itu sedikit tersendat, emosinya terasa bergejolak. "Aku ... aku tahu kalian pasti punya cara untuk mengatasi itu, atau barangkali kalian sudah menyebar ke segala penjuru. Tapi ... aku ... _takut_ ..."

Miyo tak meneruskan kalimatnya, barangkali karena emosinya telah lebih dulu meluap di dadanya. Amari tak membalas, kemudian menggerakkan kursi rodanya hingga berhenti di samping sang gadis. Disimaknya mimik pujaannya; matanya sembab, bibirnya merapat, dan air matanya menggenangi pelupuk mata.

"Miyo ..."

"Aku ingin mengirim surat," gadis itu mencegah sang pria melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tapi, bagaimana kalau D-Kikan hancur dan alamat Perkumpulan Kebudayaan Asia Timur Raya telah lama menguap? Bagaimana jika alamat itu tak lagi eksis di Jepang? Bagaimana jika ada yang curiga, lalu mengetahui kedokku sebagai mata-mata? Bagaimana jika aku ditangkap dan ... mati— _sementara aku harus tetap hidup untuk membawa hatimu?_ "

Tanpa gadis itu sadari, sepasang mata Amari melebar mendengar penuturannya. Gadis itu melihat pandangannya berkabut, tetapi air matanya menolak untuk turun dan sesak masih mengganjal di napasnya.

"Hatiku sakit jika membayangkan kau telah memulai hidup baru dengan perempuan lain," suara gadis itu bergetar, demikian juga tubuhnya. Air mata yang sempat tertahan, akhirnya jatuh dan menghujani pipinya. Amari tahu Miyo tak tengah berdusta, dan sadar penuh gadis itu perlu meluapkan lukanya. "Tapi, rasanya jauh lebih sakit jika ... kau ... memilih kematian daripada kehidupan."

"Hatiku perih membayangkan kau memilih tewas dan membawa hatiku ke lubang kuburmu," gadis itu meneguk saliva paksa, berusaha keras menuntaskan isi hatinya. "Jika itu terjadi ... seumur hidup aku akan kehilangan akalku karena kematianmu."

Amari masih terdiam, enggan menggubris. Hatinya ikut sakit membayangkan gadis itu selama ini menahan derita, dirembuk nestapa, terus menunggu meski diombang-ambing ketidakjelasan sembari tetap menyembunyikan identitas aslinya. Membayangkannya saja, hati pria itu langsung tertoreh luka.

"Hei, Miyo," Amari menarik lengan sang gadis lembut, berupaya menenangkan kegelisahannya. "Kau mengenalku, kan? Aku tak mungkin jatuh hati pada wanita lain."

"Meski lima belas tahun telah terlewati?" Gadis itu menyanggah sengit, terbutakan cemburu dan sedih.

Amari malah tersenyum teduh. "Lima belas tahun itu waktu yang singkat."

"Bukan," gadis itu sontak menepis kalimatnya telak. "Itu waktu yang panjang."

"Itu waktu yang singkat untuk membuatku dimabuk cinta. Baru kau yang membuatku seperti itu dalam waktu singkat," koreksi pria itu, mempertahankan opininya.

Ganti Miyo yang tak menjawab, argumennya lenyap. Hening mengudara sesaat sebelum Amari menarik lengannya kembali, memaksa sang gadis bertatapan dengannya. Miyo menolehkan kepalanya, menemukan tatap teduh pria yang selama ini dirindukannya. Bibirnya mengulas kurva tipis, berupaya meyakinkan belahan jiwanya.

"Tidak ada siapapun, Miyo. Selama aku hidup, hatimu yang selalu bersamaku," ujar sang pria lembut.

Miyo tak menjawab, kemudian kembali menjatuhkan diri dalam dekapan sang pria, meredam kembali sisa tangisnya. Amari kembali memeluk gadis itu penuh kasih, kemudian mengelus puncak kepala gadisnya demi menetralkan kebimbangannya.

Pria itu tersenyum, merasakan hangat meluap dalam dirinya. "Ayolah, kau bergurau jika mengira ada perempuan yang mau mencintai laki-laki tua yang sudah kehilangan kaki," kekehnya setengah jenaka.

Miyo menggelengkan kepala, isaknya belum jua reda. Bukan karena sedih, melainkan karena lega. Ia menyadari penantiannya tak lagi berujung di antara ombang-ambing badai, tetapi telah berlabuh di pantai.

"Maaf ..." ucap gadis itu parau. "Aku ... aku ..."

" _Sshh_. Aku juga. Maaf baru menjemputmu setelah sekian lama."

Gelengan kembali membalas ucapan sang pria. "Kau masih hidup ... membawa hatiku ... dan kembali. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup," lirih Miyo.

Amari kembali mengulum kurva. "Terima kasih."

Miyo memaksa tangisnya berhenti, kemudian melepaskan dekapannya dan menghapus jejak air mata yang tertinggal dengan ujung lengan. "Bukan masalah," ucapnya kemudian.

Hening kembali mengudara di dapur tersebut. Amari mengalihkan pandangnya dari gadisnya, merenungi konversasi yang baru usai. Kebimbangan, kegelisahan, kesendirian—semuanya tuntas malam itu juga. Badai musim dingin yang dikiranya tak akan selesai akhirnya beranjak ke musim semi. Melahirkan tunas harapan dan menepis dirgantara muram.

"... Amari- _san_ ,"

Pria itu kembali ke daratan, lalu menemukan gadis itu tengah mengulas senyum lembut yang ia rindukan.

"Masih mau makan malam, kan?"

Amari tergelak. "Tentu saja. Siapa yang menolak?"

"Aku kira setelah saling menumpahkan isi hati, rasa laparmu akan lenyap juga."

"Memang menumpahkan emosi itu terdengar mengenyangkan untuk perut?"

Tawa pria itu menular pada sang gadis. "Tidak sama sekali."

Amari memamerkan senyum tipis kala melihat gadis itu tertawa. "Kalau begitu, untuk apa bertanya lagi?"

.

.

.

"Aku bayangkan, mereka pasti sedang bersenang-senang."

Tazaki segera mengalihkan atensi pada rekan sejawatnya, rautnya tampak heran. "Tahu darimana?"

"Oh, ayolah. Jangan sok polos," Kaminaga mengerling jahil. "Sepasang kekasih yang baru bertemu lagi setelah sekian lama, berdua saja di dalam rumah. Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Dalam kasus Amari dan Miyo, aku tak jamin pemikiranmu sama denganku."

"Nah, itu kau salah." Kaminaga menyela, tampak puas dapat memaparkan teorinya. "Aku yakin kalau mereka akan 'bergulat di ranjang'."

"Kaki Amari sudah lama kehilangan fungsi. Bagaimana caranya dia bisa mendominasi seorang gadis di atas tempat tidur?"

"Itu bisa dipikirkan." Kaminaga mengibaskan tangan, tampak tak acuh mengenai visi hubungan dua rekannya beberapa jam ke depan. "Aku yakin ini bakal terjadi seratus persen."

"Sejak kapan kau banting setir jadi peramal?"

Kaminaga tergelak, menyadari Tazaki tengah mempermainkannya sedari tadi. "Kau tak bisa membayangkan mengenai hubungan panas mereka setelah terpisah sangat lama?"

"Hmm ...," Tazaki menggantung tanya Kaminaga sesaat, "Bagi Amari, hubungan yang panas itu sudah biasa. Buat apa mengejar seorang perempuan kalau akhirnya cuma untuk bergulat panas di atas ranjang?" tanya pria itu retorik.

"Jadi?"

Senyum tipis Tazaki kembali tersungging rapi. "Aku rasa mereka akan mengobrol sampai pagi, atau kalaupun ujungnya berakhir di ranjang, kita akan menemukan mereka tidur dengan pakaian lengkap dan berpelukan erat."

"Paman Kaminaga! Paman Tazaki!" Emma berteriak dari kejauhan, tangannya melambai-lambai menarik perhatian. "Kopinya tanpa gula dan susu, kan?" tanyanya setengah berteriak.

Kedua pria itu saling berpandangan sesaat, dan Tazaki seperti biasa, membiarkan Kaminaga mengambil alih dan menjawab tanya yang dilontarkan Emma. "Ya!"

.

.

.

"Kaminaga punya humor kering."

"Hm?" Miyo mengerjap, dipandanginya pria yang duduk di sebelahnya heran. "Kenapa?"

"Coba pikirkan. Buat apa mereka memaksa menginap di hotel sampai mengompori Emma?" Pria itu menggelengkan kepala. "Pasti mereka berpikir kita bakal 'begitu'."

"Hee? Maksudnya?"

Amari mencubit gemas pipi gadis itu. "Jangan sok polos. Sekarang kau sudah sama tuanya denganku."

Miyo mengaduh, lalu menepis tangan Amari dan mengerucutkan bibir. "Amari- _san_ tak bisa diajak bercanda, ya?"

"Kau yang bercandanya salah tempat," cetus Amari membela diri sembari menarik tangannya.

"Kukira Amari- _san_ bakal menanyakan itu _lho_ ," sahut Miyo.

"Memangnya kau mau?"

" _Nope_."

"Nah, kan. Sudah kuduga." Amari meluncurkan tertawa.

"Amari- _san_ tak kesal?"

"Buat apa? Aku sudah sering menjalin kisah cinta yang panas waktu masih muda," sahut pria itu enteng.

Miyo menekuk bibir. "Dasar om-om mesum yang makanan sehari-harinya paha dan dada."

Amari kembali tergelak, rasanya tawanya tak habis-habis malam itu. "Dan kau mau-maunya dengan om-om tua yang begitu."

"Habis, kalau denganku, om-omnya mendadak insaf."

"Aku tak mau dianggap pedofil _sih_."

"Tadi katanya aku sudah sama tuanya!?"

"Hm ... aku tarik kembali kalau begitu."

Tawa kembali menggema dalam ruang makan. Namun, ketika tawa itu reda, atmosfer hangat yang melingkupi ruangan tak langsung sirna. Miyo diam-diam tersenyum tipis, lalu menyimak wajah pria di sebelahnya.

"Amari- _san_ ,"

"Hm?"

"Menurutmu, ini benar-benar berakhir?"

Amari tak segera menjawab. Matanya beranjak ke langit-langit sesaat, kemudian kembali menatap mata pasangannya sembari melempar senyum lembut.

"Kalau perang saja bisa berakhir, kenapa kesendirian harus terus berlanjut?" Pria itu mengelus puncak kepala sang gadis sejenak dan menambahkan. "Penantianmu—penantian kita—sudah berakhir. Matahari telah menembus dirgantara muram. Keputusasaan sudah usai, berganti menjadi harapan. Jadi, berbahagialah, Sayang."

.

.

.

 _ **end**_

.

.

.

 **a/n:** Hai, ini Profe Fest lagi /o/ dan iyesh, buat yang baca di blog pasti sadar (atau penasaran apa yang beda dari yang dipublikasi di blog, biar saya bocorin di sini) kalau bagian _chapter_ ini beda jauh (meski _ending_ -nya mirip juga) wkwk :")) tbh sebenernya agak males buat ngebedain adegan mau ke _ending_ yang di blog sama di FFn dan AO3 (toh kalaupun sama cuma tinggal naikin rating, kan cuma ada adegan _mature implicit_ doang uwu /JANGAN), tapi saya pengen aja nulis begini huehehehehe /dibejek pembaca.

Akhirnya, mau males juga, namanya nulis otp pasti ada aja dorongannya (bahkan bisa menyingkirkan keinginan ngerjain tugas WKWK /DIHAJAR). Daann, satu lagi. Fanfiksi ini emang cuma _threeshot_ , dengan kata lain, cuma 3 _chapter_ doang terus selesai. Tapi, saya sengaja ngasih ekstra buat yang dipublikasi di FFn sama AO3, itung-itung biar bener-bener 'beda' ;) /apa. Ekstranya cuma cerita singkat juga sih, _setting_ -nya setelah Miyo, Amari, dsb balik ke Jepang dan kembali mengoperasikan D-Kikan. Semoga kalian terhibur~ :)))

Dan terakhir, terima kasih lagi bagi yang sudah membaca hingga meninggalkan jejak di fanfiksi ini! /o/

.

-Salam-

Profe_Fest


	4. Ame

**Title: esperance**

 **Disclaimer: Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji dan** ** _headcanon_** **yang ditulis diambil dari** ** _headcanon_** **Shirow Miwa mengenai D-Kikan pada 1960. Saya hanya memiliki OC saya di sini dan tidak ada keuntungan yang didapat penulis dari fanfiksi ini kecuali kepuasan batin**

 **Warning: OC,** ** _setting_** **canon, straight, OOC, typos, dan segala kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan**

 **Fanfiksi ini sudah saya publikasi di blog saya sebelumnya, tetapi memiliki beberapa perbedaan dengan yang saya publikasi di blog**

 **Selamat membaca!**

.

.

 _extra chapter_

 _Ame_

.

.

"Dengar-dengar, Kaminaga- _san_ sudah kembali dengan Tazaki- _san_ dan Amari- _san_."

"Kalau tak salah, Emma juga ikut mereka, kan? Berarti dia juga sudah pulang dong?"

"Hm ... aku penasaran _deh_ mereka pergi ke mana sampai-sampai D-Kikan diambil alih Yuuki- _san_ dan Jitsui- _san_."

"Entahlah. Tapi, mereka menyebut-nyebut 'taring'."

"Orang baru?"

"Kawan lama barangkali."

"Bisa saja pelatih baru. Bakal menyenangkan kalau perempuan."

Wajah-wajah baru menuruni tangga gedung agensi. Tempatnya nyaris seperti ketika pertama berdiri, kurang perawatan di sana-sini. Barangkali, Kaminaga mewarisi sifat Yuuki yang kikir pengeluaran pembangunan. Jika diselidik, pasti yang dipakai adalah alasan kuno: untuk anggaran misi memata-matai.

Dari arah bawah, seorang perempuan berambut brunet sedada dengan anggun menaiki tangga. Kala melewati mereka, mata jelaganya tak beranjak dan terus menatap ke depan. Berkebalikan dengannya, ekor mata seluruh anggota baru agensi malah mengikuti langkah sang perempuan, kemudian saling berpandangan demi berbagi tanya tanpa suara. Begitu langkah perempuan tersebut sampai di lantai kedua, kakinya berhenti.

"Kalian semua di sana,"

Seluruh anggota baru itu menghentikan langkah, lalu menoleh pada asal suara. Perempuan itu berbalik, memamerkan senyum miring.

"Jangan terlalu lengah, _ya_?" lanjut perempuan itu sembari terkekeh tenang.

Mereka berpandangan, heran. Salah satu dari mereka segera berinisiatif merogoh saku jas, kemudian menarik selembar kartu yang entah sejak kapan bersarang di sana. Mengikuti rekannya, yang lain ikut merogoh saku jasnya, lalu menemukan benda yang sama. Kekeh perempuan itu menggema, merdu sekaligus menghina—di telinga agen-agen baru tersebut.

"Nah, apa lagi ini, hm?" Suara bariton seorang pria menyela tawa feminin yang menggema. Bersamaan dengan itu, suara roda terdengar berjalan di atas lantai. Sesosok pria berambut cokelat tiba di sebelah sang perempuan. Janggut yang sehari-hari menghiasi dagu sang pria telah tercukur habis, menyisakan wajah yang cukup asing bagi para didikan baru.

Perempuan dan pria itu saling berbagi pandang. Tatapan sang perempuan menyiratkan keisengan, tetapi dengan ringan matanya membela tanpa kata bahwa 'aku tak bersalah'. Pria itu terkekeh, mafhum dengan tindakan perempuan di depannya.

"Jangan mengusili anak bau kencur," cetus pria itu—Amari—dengan seulas senyum miring di bibirnya.

"Aku hanya memberikan _training_ singkat kalau mereka harus berhati-hati, bahkan pada seorang perempuan sekalipun," sahut perempuan tersebut—Miyo—tenang.

"Ini bukan lagi 1940 ...," Amari mengerling, menaikkan sebelah sudut bibirnya, "... _Taring_."

Ganti senyum Miyo yang melebar. "Kau perhatian sekali pada mereka. Aku sampai cemburu," goda gadis itu sembari mengedip usil.

"Aku yang cemburu tahu."

" _Aaw_. Dicemburui seorang _cassanova_ terbaik agensi membuatku tersanjung—oh, atau, mantan _cassanova_ , eh?"

Amari tergelak, lalu menepuk lengan Miyo pelan. "Sana menghadap Yuuki- _san_. Dia mau bertemu."

Miyo memamerkan cengiran lebar, lalu merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengecup singkat pipi prianya. "Dadah, Amari- _san_!" ucapnya setelahnya sembari melesat ke ruangan pendiri agensi.

Amari sempat membatu selama beberapa detik, lalu terkekeh dan mendorong kursi rodanya ke arah yang berlawanan. Agen-agen baru agensi tersebut mematung, lalu kembali berpandangan usai tontonan lakon romansa itu selesai di depan mata mereka.

"Jadi, mereka pergi cuma untuk menjemput gadisnya Amari- _san_?"

.

.

.

 ** _end_**

.

.

.

 **a/n:** Hai lagi. _Yeah_ , seperti yang saya bilang, saya bakal publikasi ekstra _chapter_ di sini ehe :") btw, kalo kalian sadar, titel ekstra _chapter_ ini diambil dari huruf pertama dari tiga chapter sebelumnya: ( _a_ ) _live_ , ( _m_ ) _orriña_ , ( _e_ ) _ternity_. Dan kenapa hujan? Hujan itu nggak cuma tentang air mata dirgantara, tetapi juga pelangi indah yang tercipta setelah ia reda :) makanya saya namainnya gitu ehehe :") /halah.

Btw, _Ame_ itu dalam bahasa Jepang artinya hujan. Kanjinya (雨).

Sekali lagi, terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca sampai di sini! Saya sangat senang kalian terhibur membaca ini :D omong-omong, _esperance_ itu artinya harapan buat yang bertanya-tanya ehehe ;)

Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa lagi!

-Salam-

Profe_Fest


End file.
